Chie
Chie and Rito (Japanese: モクとレン / Moku and Ren) formerly known as Dou and Mei are the Gym Leaders of Orpimence City's Gym, known officially as the Orpimence Gym. They give the Gemma Badge to Trainers who defeat them in battle. They specialize in Flying-type and Grass-type. Appearance Pokémon Gym Battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Chie & Rito.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Chie & Rito|location = Orpimence Gym|locationname= Orpimence Gym|prize = 9200|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | During investigation |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Chie & Rito.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Chie & Rito|location = Tower of Darkness|locationname= Tower of Darkness|prize = 16600|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Chie & Rito.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Chie & Rito|location = Tower of Darkness|locationname= Tower of Darkness|prize = 20000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes Orpimence Gym * Before battle "Chie: Nice to meet you! We're the Gym Leaders of Orpimence City, Chie and... Rito: Rito! Chie uses the Grass type, and I use the Flying type! Chie: Double Battles are deep. If you work independently of one another, you won't be able to win... Rito: But when you act together as one, it feels great! Chie: Yeah! Well then, we'll show you our combination! Rito: We're strong! Ready, and... Let's go, Chie! Chie: Okay, Rito!" * Being defeated "Chie: ...Our combination was... Rito: Defeated somehow... Oh well! Here, take the Gemma Badge! Chie: If you have the Gemma Badge, you'll be able to use Cut outside of battle." After being defeated "Rito: And you should take this too! Come on! Chie: TM02 contains Air Slash. It's a great move that might cause the opponent to flinch." * If talked to after being defeated "Chie: We may have lost, but our combination was amazing, right? Rito: Yeah! Your timing was really great, Chie. Chie: Thanks, Rito! Your timing was perfect, too! Rito: Geez! You don't have to compliment me that much..." * After the National Pokédex "Chie: The Pokemon Broadcasting Station covered your story, and now everyone in Orpimence City is talking about you! Rito: The kid that broke through our cooperation has become so much stronger! Chie: We also heard you defeated Team DH for good! They had even built a strange building in this city... They were so annoying! Thank you!" Rito: Hey. We've got some more investigating to do, so the time for chatting is over. Chie: That's right, Rito. Let's all wish each other good luck on our investigations!" Tower of Darkness * Before battle (first rematch) "Chie: ...and then I found a machine that Team DH was using. Rito: Really? Well then, there might be more nearby! Let's go look for- Huh? You're... Chie: I didn't expect to see you here. Are you here to investigate, too? Rito: That's what we're doing too. But we need to warn you! This is the place that was stealing the Pokemon Broadcasting Station's radio waves, right? That means it's full of Team D.H.'s strange and dangerous machines! If you touch them wrong, they might explode! Chie: Rito! Don't say that! ...Sorry for scaring you like that. But Rito's not completely wrong. I doubt they'll explode, but they are still Team DH's devices. You really should leave this place to us. Go investigate some other areas. Rito: To make up for scaring you, let's have a battle! They call you the Champion, but you won through a series of Single Battles, right? You aren't nearly as experienced with Double Battles! Chie: Good idea! I've been itching to have another battle together. Well, are you ready? Rito: Can you break through the power of our love?" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) "Chie: If you come in expecting us to be the same as last time, you'll regret it! Rito: Yeah! Our bond with our Pokemon is far stronger than before! Chie: You're an absolute expert at Single Battles, but we'll show you a true Double Battle. Rito: We're strong! Ready, and... Let's go, Chie! Chie: Okay, Rito! Rito: Can you break through the power of our love? * Being defeated "Single Battles and Double Battles are nothing alike... You're strong in both, though!" * After being defeated "Chie: Compared to the bond between you and your Pokemon, our bond was pitiful! I'm jealous! Rito: Our love has nothing on that... Chie: No, it was the bond we have with our Pokemon. I'm sure our love is stronger than anything! Rito: Yes! That's definitely it! Chie: But we need to strengthen our bond with our Pokemon. The next time we battle, we'll give you a much better showing! Sprites Trivia * Prior to the 6th Feb 2019 update, Chie and Rito's names were Dou and Mei. Name Origin Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters